Liam Connaughton (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Ally of Legion, formerly an unnamed terrorist group | Relatives = Unnamed mother, unnamed father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Belfast, Northern Ireland | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Northern Irish | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly reluctant terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Belfast, Northern Ireland | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Karl Bollers; Sam Salgood | First = Muties #6 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Liam Connaughton was a young Northern Irish living with his widowed mother in a farm, since his father had been killed during an untold event related to the Irish conflict. He was living an happy an simple life there, engaging a romance with a girl named Bridget, whose dad was killed along with Liam's. But his mutant power of generate massive explosions was popping at the same period. Terrorists' weapon While the police was inquiring on what they thought being bombings, Bridget's brother Colin (a terrorist), made the connection between Liam and those explosions, having witnessed after one of them a perturbed Liam apologizing for it. He convince his boss Seamus (friend to the deceased fathers of Bridget, Colin and Liam) from using the boy, who was forced to perform terrorist acts against pro-conciliation events. But on the last tentative, on a speech at church against civil war, both Liam and Colin rebelled against Seamus. Seeing his mother and Bridget looking for him, Liam explode around himself, seemingly killing Seamus. He was arrested and declared dead to his mother, while Colin was incarcerated. The British Military along the Coalition government agreed on the termination of Liam, judged too dangerous for the public safety. He was injected with Potassium chloride and seemingly died, However, it was revealed that he had been saved, and the program allowing that kind of operation dismantled. ]] Return He seemingly kept his powers after M-Day, and years later, he was among the British mutantsPete Wisdom, Chamber, Pixie, Psylocke, Liam Connaughton, Lila Cheney and Alchemy invited by David Haller (Legion) to form a team to follow Xavier's dream. While Legion was making Wisdom thought they refused to cooperate in a complex manipulation,In that illusion, Legion was manipulating the British Mutants to cooperate with him as they didn't wanted to, and then made them attack Wisdom. This one managed to took off the mutants from Legion's control by cutting the psychic connection, using Blindfold's "sight", only to be revealed to be an illusion. Lila Cheney came to Blindfold and Wisdom into the illusion to explain a false plan about them seemingly tearing apart Britain in order 'to wipe mutophobic Britain off the map", but it was revealed the whole plan was only constituted of good actions to prove the work of human-mutant coexistence. Liam's part of the plan was to meet the Queen Eizabeth during a royal charity lunch, in order to prove that mutants were able to solve conflict (the Northern Irish conflict here) without using violence, from their powers or not. | Powers = *'Explosions generation *'Energy blasts' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Liam had very poor control over his abilities, and thus they could inadvertently manifest under stress. He seemingly overcame that lack of powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The exact affiliation/position of Liam on the Northern Irish conflict is unknown, but he seems to be more of the Republican side: ** The terrorist group who use Liam is unrevealed, and can be as well "Republicans" such as the IRA or "Loyalists", like the UDA. The only information about that group was that Liam's father, as well as Bridget and Colin's father and Seamus, were members. ** Liam seems to be attached to the precision that he was Northern Irish and not Irish. ** Meeting the Queen, Liam was presented by Lila Cheney as "vaguely Republican". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Northern Irish Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Concussive Blasts